User talk:Cobalt/Archive 2
All New Rate-a-User Favoured Unfavoured Meh Who the hell are you? First Post Because I can. — Warw/Wick 13:07, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :Well there goes the opportunity to post "Nice and Clean" xD-- - (Talk/ ) 13:09, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::=D. Oh, by the way. you can actually use my archive box with my template, because its actually /Archive 1 etc. — Warw/Wick 13:13, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::Ah, ok, i see that complicated coding magic takes care of that :), Still, i've stolen 'borrowed' a simpler one from someones talkpage for now because i can modify that with less fear of exploding it. I'll save the code for yours and use that once i have a better understanding of wiki code/html i think-- - (Talk/ ) 13:18, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Hah, actually, its rather simple coding. you just type /Hi and it comes out as /Hi.. =| — Warw/Wick 13:19, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::::/WTF....o_O ok thats interesting, thanks for the tip :P-- - (Talk/ ) 13:24, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::This is also useful: : /Whatever. — Warw/Wick 13:28, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Wholesome Family Friendly Discussion Following on from Felix's comment on thje subject of watch fixing "put the battery in your microwave for awesome lulz", what else, besides soap and eggs is entertaining to put in a microwave? This won't corrupt anyones mind, definately not.-- - (Talk/ ) 13:47, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :Well, you can try a Peep, but then again nothing will happen if you do. You could try mounting a couple metal sporks next to each other and see what happens :P --Gimmethegepgun 15:18, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::Fizzle, crackle, spark, flame, smoke, flash oh dear. Oddly, lightbulbs turn purple (before violently exploding), and lit matches apparently produce plasma. Any kind of tinned food product will explode, and apparently there is an interesting interaction with grapes-- - (Talk/ ) 18:39, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::Christmas lights are nice. They create multicolored plasma bubbles for a short timespan. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:41, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::::rofl, but who puts their christmas lights in a microwave!? MERRY CHRISTMAS...BOOM!...oh dear-- - (Talk/ ) 18:44, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::::LMAO @ "MERRY CHRISTMAS...BOOM!...oh dear" The Mooing Cat 19:18, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::"Honey....it happened again...."-- - (Talk/ ) 19:22, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Needs Moar Heading :Just some technical Jabber to test if you know your stuff, if codex=9.5width, limit=1.73, summing ratio=5.12. How would you get a User:Warwick/Righter on my userpage to work? :) — Warw/Wick 13:50, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, but only on weekends. Seriously though, i don't "know my stuff" when it comes to coding, anything complicated is stolen from someone else and modified. I used to be able to write HTML and simple javascript, but that was some time ago-- - (Talk/ ) 13:54, 15 April 2008 (UTC) And this is why... ... you don't use polls for rate-a-user. When you move to archive, it moves the CORRECT poll with it and then the poll here is reset --Gimmethegepgun 15:17, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :Bleh, on the plus side, it allows people to change their vote :P-- - (Talk/ ) 16:02, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::You CAN change your vote on a poll --Gimmethegepgun 18:35, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::Wow, you learn something new every day :-)-- - (Talk/ ) 18:43, 15 April 2008 (UTC) i love you. <3333333333333333 11:11, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :xD...when i saw the new messages sign i thought i was going to get told off for usurping your prerogative....or stealing your idea for free mainspace edits, depending on how you look at it :-)-- - (Talk/ ) 11:14, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::Hehe. No, it's past 7 am here and I've been doing this for more than an hour... Assassin through Mesmer are complete alphabetically. 11:18, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::Well i finished paragon and im doing warrior now....i also did a couple of random ones for no apparent reason. Also...your making redirects at 7am!? what the hell!? :P-- - (Talk/ ) 11:19, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Blame Ruricu, it's a long story... 11:21, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Righto...how come you edit so fast o_O....when i look at RC there are like 5 of your redirects between every one of mine....i want to know the secrets of your hyper editing :(-- - (Talk/ ) 11:23, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Open Category: Profession Bosses. Open several 'Blank the Blanky' or 'Blank, Blankity Blank' names. Search for the lowercased/no comma versions on the respective pages. Click 'create this page.' CTRL+V in #REDIRECT [[]] and type the proper boss name within the brackets. Save changes. Rinse. Repeat. 11:28, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Guild Wars Gimme a name, pl0x. — Warw/Wick 11:54, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :Err, a name for what exactly? I think i just missed something :-|-- - (Talk/ ) 11:56, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::A GuildWars Name D= — Warw/Wick 11:58, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::Oh you want a character name. what about Palmface Spoonbane...er, or if you want a serious name Erasklion Vekk-- - (Talk/ ) 12:01, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I meant YOUR character names.. — Warw/Wick 12:04, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Oh, ok, but im not on GW atm, i have coursework in for tomorrow (yes, i am aware i should probably not have GuildWiki open at the same time.) Anyways, Talos The Ranger is probably the easiest to spell-- - (Talk/ ) 12:07, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Contest --- -- (s)talkpage 17:54, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Utter Havoc 19:03, 23 April 2008 (UTC) } | icon = | name = Black Mantis Lick | campaign = Factions | profession = Assassin | professionicon = | attribute = Deadly Arts | type = Melee Attack | energy = 5 | recharge = 8 | description = Shadow Step to target Foe and Lick that Foe's Face. Target foe takes 30...100 tongue Damage and suffers from Blindness, Dazed and Moistened for 10...30 seconds | quest = yes | progression_0_effect = Damage | progression_0_0 = 30 | progression_0_15 = 100 | progression_1_effect = Condition Duration | progression_1_0 = 10 | progression_1_15 = 30 | exhaustion = No }}}} --Utter Havoc 19:11, 23 April 2008 (UTC) } | icon = | name = Judas | campaign = Prophecies | profession = Mesmer | professionicon = | attribute = Domination | type = Hex Spell | energy = 10 | activation = | recharge = 30 | description = For 3...9 seconds, the next skill targeted foe uses effects a random teammate instead of the intended target. | quest = yes | progression_0_effect = Duration | progression_0_0 = 3 | progression_0_15 = 11 | exhaustion = No }}}} Utter Havoc 19:35, 23 April 2008 (UTC) -- - (Talk/ ) 09:18, 24 April 2008 (UTC) } | icon = | name = "Please don't hurt me, I'm weak!" | campaign = Eye of the North | profession = Asuran | professionicon = | attribute = Asuran Title Track | type = Hex Spell | energy = 5 | activation = | recharge = 20 | description = The caster begs for mercy. While begging, the caster gains +1...4 health regeneration, and opposing nearby foes gain +1...3 energy regeneration. This hex ends when the caster performs any other action or takes damage. | quest = yes | progression_0_effect = Health Regen | progression_0_0 = 1 | progression_0_15 = 5 | progression_1_effect = Energy Regen | progression_1_0 = 1 | progression_1_15 = 3 | exhaustion = No }}}} Havoc (Talk| ) 09:26, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Spam Pyramid! :-- - (Talk/ ) 18:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::-- - (Talk/ ) 18:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :::-- - (Talk/ ) 18:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::::-- - (Talk/ ) 18:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :::::-- - (Talk/ ) 18:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::-- - (Talk/ ) 18:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::-- - (Talk/ ) 18:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::-- - (Talk/ ) 18:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::-- - (Talk/ ) 18:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::-- - (Talk/ ) 18:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::-- - (Talk/ ) 18:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::-- - (Talk/ ) 18:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::-- - (Talk/ ) 18:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::-- - (Talk/ ) 18:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::-- - (Talk/ ) 18:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::-- - (Talk/ ) 18:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::-- - (Talk/ ) 18:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::-- - (Talk/ ) 18:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::-- - (Talk/ ) 18:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::-- - (Talk/ ) 18:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::-- - (Talk/ ) 18:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::-- - (Talk/ ) 18:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::-- - (Talk/ ) 18:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::-- - (Talk/ ) 18:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::-- - (Talk/ ) 18:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::::-- - (Talk/ ) 18:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :::-- - (Talk/ ) 18:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::-- - (Talk/ ) 18:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :-- - (Talk/ ) 18:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Boardwalk Spend Ag, my characters have a gambling problem! I just spent another 40k on festival tickets, dam addictive nine-rings afking (ahem). How much did everyone else spend, has anyone outspent me this time round?-- - (Talk/ ) 18:54, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :30k so far, but I'll probably spend twice that much again. 18:57, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::Ye, im sort of hoping the increased pick retain chance from the lucky title might go some way to paying off the cost of all these tickets ;)-- - (Talk/ ) 18:59, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :::Optimism is the gambler's bane. 19:03, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Nooo, don't shatter my precious, comforting illusions, i feel better pretending im spending my money on something that might be in some way beneficial xP Besides which, there is something satisfying about spending 40k buying stacks of things that only cost 15g each, maybe im just a natural horder ;)-- - (Talk/ ) 19:06, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::::@Felix: Bearclaws (the steel variant) are a bears bane. Redundancy, yay! --- -- (s)talkpage 19:10, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Mmmm, bearclaws, i don't see why swedish breakfast food should be a bears bane, but everyone has a food they hate so i suppose it's only reasonable ¬_¬-- - (Talk/ ) 19:23, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I said "the steel variant". I dont know how you call it, but translated from Dutch to English it'd be a Bearclaw. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:24, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Steel breakfast pastries o_O, now i can see why bears don't like them-- - (Talk/ ) 19:25, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I thought you were making a Dragon Warriors reference, but alas, it was not to be. 19:48, 26 April 2008 (UTC)